A Twisted Hidden Past
by S-addict
Summary: wowie! Chappie 6! At last I'm done! reviews please...
1. Events Before a Perfect Night

Chapter 1: Events Before A Perfect Night.  
  
"4:00 pm.(sigh)" was all Kenshin could say as he stared at his watch.  
  
{Daydream: My beautiful Kaoru. long shiny hair. angelic face. those body  
  
curves. What more could I ask for?}  
  
" Hey Kenshin! Will you stop thinking of your date with Kaoru? You have loads of work to do!" Sanosuke teased as he placed a few more folders on the pile found on Kenshin's desk.  
  
"Oro?! I wasn't thinking of her!!!"  
  
"O, yes you are! And don't you lie to me pal!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I admit it. But how did you know?" Kenshin asked innocently, hiding his grin.  
  
"Well. You were drooling."  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing, I was just kidding." Sanosuke replied, while walking away, laughing.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I could do you a favor tonight" Sano said, his head popping on the door. "That's if you have any to ask. Hehehehe."  
  
"I never thought you were a hard-working and industrious."  
  
"Is that so? Then I'll just take back what I said about that favor!" Sano said as he banged the door and laughing to himself.  
  
Kenshin stood up from his desk and ran after Sanosuke.  
  
"I was just joking. And about that favor."  
  
"Haha! Now I see your true colors. What is it?" he said sheepishly.  
  
"Um.Uh. You can finish some of my work.  
  
"Whaaaaaat! Your work? Your joking! Look at that pile."  
  
"Please, Sano, old pal? I'm begging you!"  
  
"I was expecting you to ask me to go to Kaoru's and tell her that you can't show up on your date. And then I could have an excuse to ask Megumi for a date instead."  
  
"Our date, cancelled? NEVER! Please Sano, I'll treat you tomorrow! Please! My life depends on it!" Kenshin knelt in front of him.  
  
"You mean your heart."  
  
"Please, please, please."  
  
Sano looked at Kenshin and saw that his eyes was almost teary, he sweat dropped (^.^ ;)  
  
"Okay!!!! Just stop looking at me like that, you're embarrassing me."  
  
"Thanks pal, you're the best."  
  
Kenshin stood up and ran to the elevator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
AT KAORU AND MEGUMI'S PLACE.  
  
"Oh no! I'm late! What should I wear?" Kaoru panicked as she rushed to her room.  
  
Knock.knock.knock.  
  
"Come in, Megumi."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I thought I heard a raging bull in here. Do you need my help?"  
  
"Hahaha. Very funny. But yes, I need your help. Thanks for asking." Kaoru replied as she placed a black gown on top of her in front of the mirror.  
  
A long midnight blue gown on Kaoru's bed caught Megumi's eyes.  
  
"I think that the blue one on your bed would be best for tonight."  
  
"Really? Isn't it so revealing?"  
  
"What's bad about that? You're going out with the man you love the most and you have a to-die-for figure! It's just so perfect!"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin stared blankly outside his car's window as his driver, Shinji, made his way to Kaoru's place. He shook his head as his limo parked. "Shinji, please wait for me here, I'll be back."  
  
He walked a few more steps and pressed the door bell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~  
  
DING-DONG!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll get it." Megumi said.  
  
"Please tell Kenshin I'll be coming down in a few minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~ "Hi Kenshin. Please, do come in, Kaoru will be following in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks, Megumi, I'll wait for her here."  
  
Kenshin waited patiently. Then he saw Kaoru walking down the stairs. She was wearing a midnight blue gown that reached down to her heels. The gown hugged her enough to emphasize her curves. Her gown was a bit low, it shows a half of her chest, and was backless, with a high slit on the right side that showed her beautiful leg. She was on high heels that made her look taller. And the best, she wore simple make-up that brought out her natural beauty.  
  
"Umm, Kenshin, hello?" Kaoru waved her hand in front of Kenshin's face.  
  
"Wha-what? "  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong with my face?"  
  
"No! It's the other way around. You look astoundingly beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. You look gorgeous yourself."  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Kenshin assisted Kaoru on their way to his limo.  
  
"Shinji, let's go"  
  
The limo made its way through the busy streets of the city. 


	2. The Most Awaited Night

AN: Sorry, last time I forgot the disclaimer. Hehehehe (^.^;) To those who read, thanks. My ideas are kinda mixed up coz this is my first pic. Well anywayz, thanks for reading. You'll find unexpected twists in the latter chapters. just read and see.  
  
Disclaimer: RK isn't mine, but Shinji is.  
  
Shinji's description: young lad about Kenshin's age. He's tall and he has a black hair. (well, 'nuff said.)  
  
Chapter 2: The Most Awaited Night  
  
"That was great! You really know a lot about the food here." Kaoru said as she wiped her mouth.  
  
"That's just the food, wait till you taste their wine." Kenshin replied. "Waiter, I would like some wine, the usual."  
  
"The usual?!"  
  
"Uh-huh. It's my favorite. I want you to try it and decide for yourself."  
  
As the waiter poured the wine, Kenshin couldn't help but stare at Kaoru.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kenshin's POV  
  
Kaoru, if you only knew how my heart aches to be with you every time we're apart. If you only know how my heart leaps every time you eyes twinkle and your lips smile. If you only knew what I'd give up so that I would never have to see you cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"You're right. It's very exquisite." Kaoru said, breaking Kenshin's train of thoughts. "May I have some more?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Kaoru had another, and another, and another.  
  
"Kaoru, are you alright?" He noticed that Kaoru's cheeks were burning.  
  
"I'm fine. I just think I Had more than I could handle, I'm feeling kinda woozy."  
  
"Do you want to go home already?" Kenshin asked. "Or would you care to join me home?"  
  
"I'll go home with you. I forgot my keys and Megumi wouldn't be home early."  
  
"Okay. After all, I'm the one responsible you got drunk."  
  
"Excuse me! I'm 'hic' not drunk."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Let's go."  
  
While on the limo, Shinji couldn't keep his eyes on the road because they keep on gazing back at Kaoru.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Shinji's POV  
  
Good thing that Sir Kenshin and Miss Kaoru are asleep. If not, then he'll notice me not concentrating on the road. And this feeling inside me, it just popped out of nowhere. I didn't have this kind of emotion for Miss Kaoru before. I felt it coming when I saw her tonight, looking beautiful as ever. I hope this doesn't last long or I'm in trouble. I know that Mr. Kenshin still has mastery over what his sensei taught him, specially the sense that makes him seem to know everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Kenshin, we're home." Shinji said as he woke Kenshin.  
  
"Thanks Shinji. You can go home now. I expect you to be here early for tomorrow's work. Good night."  
  
"Okay sir. Good evening, too."  
  
Shinji took his bag and things then left.  
  
"Kaoru, we're here." Kenshin said while kissing her.  
  
Kaoru slowly opened her eyes as Kenshin carried her into the house and laid her on a sofa. It was a big room (Kenshin's room actually).  
  
"You're place is beautiful."  
  
"So are you."  
  
Kenshin got up and got Kaoru some nighties. Kaoru went to the bathroom to change. She got out wearing what Kenshin gave her : a night dress made of white satin cloth, with thin straps over her shoulders. Its length reached below Kaoru's knees. Her hair was loose over her shoulders.  
  
Kenshin walked to Kaoru and kissed her. His hand held her face, then slid to her neck. His hands went down to her back then to her hips. His lips nibbled her earlobe. Kaoru giggled. His mouth slowly slid down to her chest, kissing her hungrily. Kaoru untied Kenshin's hair and laid on the bed, with Kenshin on top of her. The lights dimmed and all that could be heard from the room was moans and screams.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shinji's POV  
  
What's happening to me?! I can't even sleep. Every time I close my eyes, Kaoru keeps on popping out. Do I desire her? Love her? But how? I didn't even have any chance to talk to her.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
"I know the answers to all those questions."  
  
"Who's that?" Shinji said warily.  
  
" My name is not important, you will know it soon."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Nothing. But you need me."  
  
"Am I going crazy? I'm speaking to myself!"  
  
"No, you're not. As I said, I'm here to help you."  
  
"How? I don't even know you."  
  
A shadow formed. It was a cloaked man, almost his age.  
  
"Let me show you."  
  
The man placed his hand on Shinji's forehead. Everything went black.  
  
*CLIFFHANGER!!! Wait till next time! Mwah! Thanks for reading! Please review. (^_^) 


	3. Living In Fantasy

AN: Thanks Peach ^.^ . You're made me really happy. I thought no one would read my fic, coz I think it sucked. Well, let's get on with the show?!  
  
Disclaimer: Samurai X isn't mine, Shinji and the weird man is.  
  
Chapter 3: Living in Fantasy  
  
Shinji woke up as a girl kissed her.  
  
"Good morning, baby" Kaoru's face became clear.  
  
"Ms. Kaoru! What are you doing here? Where's Sir Kenshin?"  
  
"Ms. Kaoru? Sir Kenshin? Baby, are you sick?" Kaoru asked with concern. She placed her hand on his forehead.  
  
"No, I'm fine. How did you get here? Last night, I drove Sir Kenshin and you home, didn't I?"  
  
"Last night? Kenshin? We ate here at your house last night, remember?"  
  
"Are you my fiancé?" Shinji asked cautiously.  
  
"What kind of question is that? Of course. I'm yours, heart and soul." Kaoru kissed her again. He felt his spine tingle and got the hang of it.  
  
"So, Kaoru, what are our plans for today?"  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Kaoru. Why? What's wrong with that?"  
  
"You used to call me honey!!!"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not really myself this morning, as you've noticed."  
  
"Don't be. I understand you." She smiled. "Let's go to the beach. Looks like the weather's going to be fine."]  
  
"Good idea. Go get ready. I'll pack my clothes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~* SHINJI'S POV  
  
What's happening? I really remember a guy named Kenshin and he's Kaoru's boyfriend. Was it just a dream? Is this a dream? It feels so real. How can that be? But why do I force that kind of reality? I like this one a lot better. And me, a driver? Look at this house.my house, and my clothes, their for elites. UUNGHHHH. My head's hurting a lot, I better stop thinking about this nonsense.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Baby, the limo's ready!" Kaoru said happily.  
  
"Here I am." Shinji said, he was carrying a backpack full of clothes.  
  
"Wow! You brought more clothes than usual, I have a feeling we're staying there for a few days."  
  
"As you said, I'm not my usual self. Let's go."  
  
Shinji and Kaoru ran to the limo. The driver shut the door and went to his seat.  
  
"Where to, Ms. Kaoru?" the driver asked.  
  
"To the beach, Kenshin."  
  
As Shinji heard that name, he almost jumped out of his seat and bumped his head to the car's roof.  
  
"Ke-Kenshin?" Shinji stuttered.  
  
"Yes, sir? Did I do something wrong?" the redhead turned his head and faced him, looking worried.  
  
"No! I just thought I told you to have a vacation too. You know? Enjoy the sun." Shinji said as he made an excuse.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I didn't think you mentioned that to me."  
  
"Is that so? Then have your vacation on the hotel near the beach when we get there. Is that okay with you?"  
  
"Very much." The driver said happily.  
  
Kaoru slept for the whole trip. Shinji's eyes were locked on Kaoru, his hand playing with her hair.  
  
They arrived at night. Kenshin parked the limo in front of the rest house.  
  
"Sir, do you need my help?" Kenshin asked as he opened the limo's door.  
  
"No, Kenshin. You can leave now. Thank you."  
  
"I'll be in the hotel if you need me."  
  
'Um, Kenshin, here's some money. Spend it and have a good time,"  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Shinji." Kenshin said as he left.  
  
Shinji bent down and carried Kaoru into the house. The house had sliding glass doors, which showed the view of the beach. It also had a wide spiral staircase on the middle. The house had very good furniture.  
  
Shinji laid Kaoru down without the intention of waking her up, but she did.  
  
"Baby, why didn't you just wake me up?"  
  
Shinji smiled and pressed his lips to hers. It took them a few seconds before they broke apart and gasped for air.  
  
"I guess I should stay away from you or I'll." Shinji kissed her again, making her stop in midsentence.  
  
"Okay, that's enough." Kaoru said, giggling. The full moon caught her eyes, making Shinji look on the same direction.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said in awe.  
  
"Yeah. But it's nothing compared to you."  
  
All night, they talked about their plans for the future. their wedding, the names of their babies. Without noticing it, both of them fell asleep.  
  
The next day, the sun shone brightly. Its rays streaked through the curtains on the glass doors and hit Shinji's eyes, causing him to wake up. His movement made Kaoru wake up too.  
  
"I'll head to the bathroom to wash-up." Kaoru said.  
  
"Me too." Shinji replied. " I'll use that one and you use the one upstairs."  
  
Shinji quickly took a shower. When he finished, he went straight to the kitchen. He heard Kaoru's voice singing as she took a bath. Shinji smile to himself. Then, he heard his stomach growl.  
  
"Guess I better cook food. I'm starving!" he opened the refrigerator. "Hmm. let's see."  
  
Kaoru heard the blender. She quickly came downstairs and hugged Shinji.  
  
"Mmmmm. smells good." She said, pointing to the pan.  
  
"I'm the best cook around here, you know?!"  
  
Kaoru raised her brows and went to fix the table. Shinji placed the food and they started to eat.  
  
After eating, they helped each other clean the table, and dragged each other to the beach.  
  
When they were at the shore, Kaoru pulled off her clothes to reveal her two- piece swimsuit, a red one. Her hair was shining in the sun.  
  
Shinji's eyes stared in awe. He was sweating from the sun and from what he was seeing.  
  
"Shinji, why are you standing there? You said we would swim. Let me take your shirt off." Kaoru unbuttoned his shirt. She could see those firm abs and well toned muscles. She slowly slid her hands on his body.  
  
Both of them were sweating. Kaoru controlled herself and fixed her hair instead. She pulled Shinji to the water.  
  
They spent the whole day outside. They built sandcastles, picked up rare shells, had waterfights. They even had a swimming race.  
  
It was again evening when they returned back to the house. They both took a quick shower again - on different bathrooms of course. And as usual, Shinji finished first and was the one to cook dinner. He prepared some steak for each of them.  
  
Kaoru sat down and stated to eat.  
  
"This is good. Now I agree that you're the best cook! But I hope we could have some wine with it."  
  
"I don't have wine, but I have some beer." Shinji said as he scanned the refrigerator. "Want some?"  
  
"Yeah. That'll do."  
  
They continued eating and drinking some beer. When they finished, Kaoru had 6 bottles of beer.  
  
"I guess I had too much. I feel funny annnd hot." Kaoru said, her speech slurred.  
  
She fixed her hair in a messy bun. Shinji saw her cheeks very red, her hair tousled.  
  
"This is the most beautiful look of Kaoru - a drunk Kaoru." He said to himself.  
  
"I'm finished. I better go up and sleep." Kaoru tried to stand but failed.  
  
"Let me help you." Shinji offered. "I'll carry you upstairs. I'm not that drunk you know."  
  
"Okay.'  
  
Shinji carried Kaoru up the stairs and into the room. But on their way in, Shinji stepped on something and they landed on the bed, with Shinji on top of her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry" Shinji apologized.  
  
Kaoru placed her finger on Shinji's mouth, indicating him to stop. She pulled Shinji's head to kiss him. He was surprised but happy with what's happening, Kaoru's sudden moves. He nipped her neck while unbuttoning her blouse, then to her neck. Followed by a string of hot kisses down to her bellybutton. All that Kaoru could do was moan. Both of them returned each other's favors by showing their love in a different way that night.  
  
Then all went black to Shinji again. 


	4. Uhoh!

AN: Chapter 4! Thanks to all who read. I think that this fic is nearing to its end. Please, I need reviews so I'll know if I should continue with it. Arigato! Shinta (is this correct?!)  
  
Disclaimer: RK isn't mine, though I wish it were. But Shinji and the weird guy are. ^.^;  
  
HoHum  
  
Chapter 4: Uh-oh!  
  
"Yawn." Shinji woke up. "Honey, come over here, I'm not feeling well."  
  
"Kaoru, isn't it?" A voice said.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"You don't remember me? After all that I gave you? Absurd."  
  
Shinji saw a hooded figure take shape in front of him.  
  
'You!!!"  
  
"Yes, me. Do you remember it all now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flashback  
  
Shinji driving a limousine. Shinji assisting a redhead. Shinji coming home from work, thinking of Kaoru. Shinji talking to the hooded guy. Shinji happily living with Kaoru."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I guess so," Shinji said, shaking his head back to consciousness. "I really thought those things were real."  
  
"I could make it that way."  
  
"R-really? How? I'd do anything! Even dreams are enough for me."  
  
"But why settle with dreams if you can have reality?"  
  
"What do you mean you could give me reality?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"Drink this concoction so you'd be immune to the changes I will be making."  
  
"You're kidding! That looks like poison. I won't drink that."  
  
"Fine. I'll just leave then."  
  
...............  
  
"Wait! I'll drink it. No tricks, okay?"  
  
The hooded man handed him a blue solution and Shinji drank it. He felt warm, as if he was being embraced. Then his eyes went blank.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Inside Shinji:  
  
A door opened in front of him, and it slowly opened.  
  
"Hi baby! What are you doing there? Come on in." Kaoru dragged him inside the door.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shinji's body dropped to the floor.  
  
"What a fool! This is easier than I expected."  
  
The hooded man shifted Shinji's body in a comfortable lying position. He unbuttoned Shinji's shirt to reveal his chest and inscribed an ancient character using his blood. He stood up and walked to a certain spot on the floor where another inscription was found. He knelt in the middle of that inscription and closed his eyes, chanting an unfamiliar ritual while his hands moved in accordance to what he's saying. Light leaked from the inscription on the floor and Shinji's chest. The unconscious body was slowly rising in mid-air. The cloaked man fainted and after a few minutes, Shinji's eyes suddenly opened. He laughed evilly.  
  
"Look at me now! Kenshin won't even suspect me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenshin shouted, causing Kaoru to wake up. He was sweating heavily.  
  
"Kenshin, are you alright?" Kaoru asked, concern showing on her face. "Ye-yeah. I'm fine." I just had a nightmare." Kenshin smiled weakly. "So, he's back."he said to himself.  
  
Kaoru kissed him and he felt his nightmares dissolve into thin air. Kenshin held her body, feeling those curves again, being intoxicated in her familiar scent.  
  
"Didn't you have enough last night? Too bad, you'll have to wait till next time." She said seductively.  
  
"Do I have a second choice?" he asked as he playfully slid his finger from her forehead, to her nose, mouth then to her chest and down to her stomach.  
  
"No." she said biting her lip. She kissed the tip of Kenshin's nose, stood up and noticed the time. "If I were you, I'd get ready for work. It's not THAT early in the morning, ya' know."  
  
Kenshin almost jumped out of his bed when he saw the time.  
  
"Kaoru, would you mind if u-ummm.we took the shower together?"  
  
"Why? Isn't there any more bathroom in your mansion?" she said laughing.  
  
"There is, but it will really take time if I run to and from it to take a bath and get my things then dress up and."  
  
Kenshin stopped in mid sentence because Kaoru pulled her inside the bathroom.  
  
After taking the bath, Kenshin ran around the room, messing everything up. He only stopped when he saw Kaoru in her bathrobe, tapping her foot on the floor.  
  
"Can't you still resist my charms?" Kenshin joked.  
  
"Your charms? What, that scar? The red hair? Ha!"  
  
"Then why are you still in your bathrobe? Do you want to stay here?"  
  
"Do you want me to wear nothing?"  
  
"If that's possible, why not?"  
  
"I'm not joking, mister! If I may remind you, I was wearing a gown last night, and obviously, I cannot wear it again today."  
  
"Let me see what I can do."  
  
Kenshin scanned through his cabinets and wardrobes until he found a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Those clothes are for men. You don't expect me to wear them, do you?"  
  
Kenshin scratched his head.  
  
"Don't worry. They are only temporary. We'll drop by the boutique to buy you some decent clothes, okay?"  
  
"No, you don't have to. After bringing you to work, I'll just ask Shinji to drive me home to change."  
  
"That, I won't allow. I would never let the most beautiful lady go and walk on the streets wearing a pair of jeans and a man's shirt."  
  
"Alright. I agree. But are you sure I won't disturb anything? With how you act, I think someone's chasing you."  
  
Kenshin looked around the room and saw the mess he made. He sweatdropped (^.^;)  
  
"It's Sanosuke. I promised to treat him today."  
  
"And why is that? Do you owe him anything?"  
  
"I owe him everything." Kenshin said as he winked at Kaoru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*  
  
There! That's it, chapter 4! Please review' I really need it guys. Till next chappie. Ciao!!! 


	5. The Final Battle

AN: Hey guys! A review at last!!! I'm so happy. * sniff.sniff * I'm really super duper cramming to finish this fic. I really love the guys who read and I will love you even more if you will review. Well start reading.  
  
Disclaimer: RK isn't mine, though I hope it is.  
  
Chapter 5 : The Final Battle.  
  
"Haaay." Sanosuke sighed contently as he rubbed his stomach. He ate more than Kenshin expected that towers of plates and bowls were on the table.  
  
"Whoa! Looks like I'm going bankrupt! Still, I'm not going to regret me asking you that favor. In fact, I'll treat you for the whole week." Kenshin said.  
  
"Really?! Why? Did you 'score'?" Sano grinned.  
  
"Ummm-uhhhh." Kenshin's ears were as red as tomatoes.  
  
"You did!!! Ha-ha! You kissed her? Where?"  
  
"Actually. * ahem *"  
  
"What!!! More than a kiss!"  
  
'Sano, calm down. You're catching too much attention." A few people were already looking at their direction. He smiled at them. "Excuse us."  
  
"You * munch * really * munch * amaze me."  
  
'Well."  
  
"And I thought * munch * you were * munch * the quiet type."  
  
Someone opened the restaurant's doors, and it was Shinji.  
  
"Sir, you have an appointment with Mr. Aoshi today."  
  
"Is that so? I don't remember having one."  
  
"You were supposed to have it yesterday, but you told me to move it for today."  
  
"If you say so." Kenshin said while standing up. "Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."  
  
Shinji walked outside.  
  
"You know, Kenshin, that guy gives me the creeps. I don't know why now, coz before he doesn't bother me at all."  
  
"Yeah. And soon you'll know why."  
  
"Take care Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin was about to open the doors when.  
  
"Hooy! What about the bill?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's paid for."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ While on the limo, Kenshin stared at the buildings within the window's view. Without him noticing, Shinji reached for his pocket and pulled out a pouch. He took a pinch of a green powder and waffled it in the air.  
  
Kenshin inhaled the powder. He liked it, as if it was the most fragrant thing. His vision started to become blurry.  
  
"Shi-Shinji,' his eyes started to feel heavy. "I feel weird, do you s-smell tha." He slowly laid down and fell asleep.  
  
"And I was nervous, thinking that powdered sweent would not affect you!!!" Shinji said. (Sweent is a rose-like flower with green petals and an addictive scent that can paralyze a person."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kenshin woke up. His body was aching all over and he can't move.  
  
He tried to remember what happened. " I was looking outside the window when I noticed Shinji swaying his hand but I just ignored him." He breathed deeply and smelled the faint linger of the flower. "Sweent. Why didn't I remember it?! "  
  
Kenshin heard the door creak and saw that it was slowly opening. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.  
  
"Awww. cut the acting crap, Battousai Himura. I know you're awake."  
  
"Huh." Kenshin snorted.  
  
"Are you making a fool of me?!"  
  
Kenshin stood up and said " What kind of question is that, QUATRI?"  
  
"H-how did you know?"  
  
"As you said, Its Battousai. You can't keep anything from me." His eyes turned to the color of amber. " I already knew even when you just came back."  
  
"H-how can you stand up?! You should not be moving. No person can resist the Sweent's effect!!!"  
  
"As you know, I'm no ordinary person." His amber eyes suddenly widened.  
  
Quatri was shaking, then he remembered that he was in Shinji's body. Again, he gained his stance and confidence.  
  
"You might not know it, but I have an advantage over you.." Quatri flicked his hand, releasing a small amount of energy that hit Kenshin in the face. His wound bled and at the same time, the energy hit a part of his hair that caused it to be untied.  
  
"Remember the first time you saw Shinji?"  
  
"Don't you ever remind me of the past!!!"  
  
Kenshin reached for his sakabatou.  
  
"Ummm. what part?" Quatri laughed. "The part when I took him away from his family?"  
  
Kenshin's temper was rising.  
  
"When I was about to kill him so that I could use his body?" Quatri continued.  
  
Kenshin made his stance and got ready to attack.  
  
"But you interfered. You took him away from me. You cared for him as if he was an ordinary person. And I had thought of a better plan-that I would wait for the right time he was ready."  
  
"You beast!!! Give him back to me."  
  
"I can never do that. His living in his dream world with Kaoru."  
  
"KAORU?!"  
  
"The fool!!! I made him believe he had feelings for the girl." "Why you!!!"  
  
Kenshin ran swiftly and charged at Quatri, but he failed. A forcefield set him flying to the wall.  
  
"I told you're no match for me."  
  
Kenshin didn't give up. He tried and tried to penetrate the sphere but he can't seem to.  
  
"Shinji! Fight him!!! You can do it!!!" He shouted at Quatri.  
  
"Foolish man! Can't you understand he's gone?!"  
  
"No, he is not!!! Shinji, fight him. SHINJI!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Shinji! Shinji fight him!"  
  
"Kaoru, did you hear that? " The real Shinji said.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Someone's calling me."  
  
"You're just imagining things, baby."  
  
"No. I heard that voice before."  
  
"Just ignore it." Kaoru commanded.  
  
"I-I can't. He's calling me again, he needs my help!!!"  
  
"You can't do this Shinji. I need you here."  
  
"But. Now I remember him!!! He's Kenshin! He's my friend."  
  
Kaoru and his paradise started to swivel before him. Quatri appeared in front of him.  
  
"You again!!! What did you do to me?!' Shinji asked.  
  
"Fool!!! I gave you what you wanted but you wasted it!"  
  
"You mean what you thought I wanted. I wasn't really happy with it. I felt like I didn't belong and that something was very wrong. Then, I heard my friend's voice. Kenshin's voice. I would never abandon him. I love him as my brother because of everything he did for me. for saving my life from you and for asking me to live in his house and experience everything he had. But I, out of shyness, insisted to serve him as his driver. I always thought I was only a hindrance for him. and now I was proven wrong."  
  
"What a sick joke!!!"  
  
" Quatri, do you think I forgot what you did?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're the one who killed my family!!!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why!? Do I owe you anything?"  
  
"No. But did you know you had powers more than you could ever imagine???"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"WHAT!!! I thought Kenshin hid everything from you.!!!"  
  
"On the contrary, he didn't. I knew everything."  
  
Shinji's body began to glow with white light.  
  
"Shinji!!! That's it! Fight him!!!"  
  
"Ke-Kenshin, do it now!!!"  
  
"Do what?!?"  
  
"Kill me!!! GO ON!!!"  
  
"I can't! I just can't!"  
  
"Do it!!! C-can't hold on much longer!!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Do it, Kenshin. For everybody's sake. Don't worry about me, I promise I'll be fine."  
  
Kenshin forced himself to stand up and slash Shinji with his sword. He quickly turned on his back and held Shinji.  
  
"Shinji, don't give up. You promised you'll be okay." Shinji smiled weakly and fainted. 


	6. An Unexpected Turn

AN: hey guys, I really appreciate the reviews. I love you all so much!!! Hmm. Well to those who still didn't let their voices (actually thoughts) be heard. Now is the time cause its already the last chapter. I'm really happy to finish this fic. I really thought that no one would read it. Thank you very much. ARIGATO!!!  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, RK isn't mine, Shinji is.  
  
CHAPTER 6: An Unexpected Turn  
  
Kenshin paced backwards and forward while Sanosuke sat on a chair. Kaoru, Megumi and Aoshi arrived at the scene. Kenshin sat beside Sano and.  
  
"It's my fault!!! I should have made my move before Quatri manipulated Shinji!"  
  
Kaoru looked at Sano with a look of confusion on her face. Sano pulled her to an isolated space and told her everything about Quatri and their battle.  
  
"And the loser even used me!!!" Aoshi was enraged at the thought.  
  
"Don't worry, from the start I already knew it was him. I was so confident in defeating him without hurting Shinji."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Shinji was above everybody, looking at their faces, Kenshin's face specially.  
  
"I know that he cares for me, but I didn't expect him to be affected like this."  
  
An angel appeared before him.  
  
"Are you ready to come with me, Shinji?" it said.  
  
" I don't want to leave everything behind, I'm not yet ready. Is there any other way I can come back to them?"  
  
"There is, but it means giving up your powers."  
  
"There's no problem with that!"  
  
"And."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"And your family. you will never see them again."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes. So think it over carefully before you decide."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Shinji's POV  
  
I would really love to see my family, but I can never leave Kenshin. I know that if I die, he won't stop blaming himself. I can't let him live his life miserably just because of me. I've already given him too many worries.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll go back to Kenshin. He is my family now."  
  
"Okay. now close your eyes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doctor came out of Shinji's room.  
  
"Doctor, how is he? Will he survive?" Kenshin asked as he ran to the doctor.  
  
"Yes, he will. Don't worry now. But it's really a miracle; no one can ever survive a blow like that. He's very lucky. You must be his angel.  
  
"Can we see him?" Kenshin smiled.  
  
"Sure, he needs his friends this time."  
  
Kenshin opened the room's door. Shinji was already awake.  
  
"Shinji!!! I was so worried!" Kenshin said.  
  
"I told you I'd be okay. Ouch!!!"  
  
"Stay still."  
  
Sano patted him on the back.  
  
"You made us sick of worrying!!!"  
  
"Did I?" Shinji was raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Shinji, from now on, you'll stop working for me, like I told you before."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts. Bro."  
  
AN: That's it!!! At last!!! I finished it!!! What a feeling!!! I finished my first fic. I'm so amazed!!! * starry eyed * Ahem. sorry. Hahaha! I'm losing my sanity. Well, till next fic, okay? Please review. Ciao! Love yah all!!! 


End file.
